Ángel mío
by EriAleSir
Summary: Historia de amor entre Levi y Mikasa, ambientada durante los tiempos de la segunda guerra mundial.
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo **

1 de septiembre del año 1939.

Alemania invade Polonia, dando inicio a la segunda guerra mundial en Europa.

"¡Tío Eren! ¡Tío Eren! ¿Es cierto lo que dicen?"

El castaño miro cómo su sobrino venia corriendo a toda velocidad, y como tenía su carita llena de preocupación. "¿Qué es lo que dicen?"

"Que Francia le ha declarado la guerra a Alemania"

3 de septiembre del año 1939.

La Gran Bretaña y Francia le declaran la guerra a Alemania.

"Mikasa, ¡Tienen que salir de aquí! La guerra traerá muerte a toda Francia"

_¿Tienen? _"Eren, TENEMOS que salir de aquí, los tres juntos"

Tal vez, el joven Jeager le debió haber informado antes a su hermana la decisión que había tomado.

"No, tienen…"

El ambiente era tenso en aquella oficina,

A pesar que el sol brillaba como cada mañana,

Ya no podías sentir el calor que brindaba.

_El infierno acaba de comenzar, _pensaba un hombre de estatura alta.

"¿Erwin?" un joven de cabellera oscura acababa de sacar de sus pensamientos al rubio.

El hombre solamente volteo a dirección del dueño de aquella voz. Pudo ver como su amigo le ofrecía un cigarrillo,

"Gracias" respondió mientras aceptaba la oferta.

Los años de amistad que compartían aquellos hombres, eran los suficientes para que uno pudiera comprender la preocupación del otro. Sin embargo, mientras uno demostraba sus sentimientos ante la situación actual de su país, mediante sus rasgos faciales, otro simplemente tenía su mirada habitual de aburrimiento e indiferencia, aunque ahora, con sus ojos grises y fríos enfocados hacia el olvido.

Una ráfaga de viento había entrado, para hacerles recordar a aquellos hombres, que para bien o para mal, estaban vivos. Esa ráfaga de viento era un recordatorio que todo esto era real, que esta era su realidad.

"Ganaremos" el rubio termino rompiendo el silencio.

_Ganaremos,_ un hombre de estatura baja soltó una diminuta sonrisa, algo demasiado extraño e inusual de él.

"¿Realmente alguien gana?" cuestiono al rubio.

A partir de aquel día, la sangre derramada, era más común tanto en los periódicos, como en tu propia familia.

"¡MAMA!" gritaba a todo pulmón un niño pequeño de ojos y cabellera oscura.

La noche era fría, muy pero muy fría.

"¡SUELTENME POR UN MALDITO CARAJO!" una madre se encontraba con el corazón destrozado, ¿Quién no lloraría al ver como tu razón de vivir se iba alejando de ti?

La luz de la luna iluminaba las enormes lágrimas que salían de una mujer rota.

Las ráfagas de viento hacían bailar los sentimientos de horror y pérdida de una mujer rota.

El humo de los trenes le hacía recordar lo asqueroso que era el mundo a una mujer rota.

"Pórtate bien, se amable con todos, y hazle caso a tus maestros ¿Esta bien?"

Una niña de cabellera clara y ojos grises asentía de forma afirmativa a su madre, "Si mami" respondió creyendo que iría a un tipo de vacaciones o algo parecido.

La mujer de cabellera clara y corta había empezado a abrazar a su hija, "Te amo mi vida" le dijo mientras le daba un beso en la cabellera de su hija, y mientras intentaba no llorar.

La niña realmente no entendía porque su madre estaba llorando.

Sin embargo, en vez de preguntar, decidió dirigirse a su padre, ya que su tren estaba a punto de salir.

La pequeña criatura llamo a su padre al decirle "Papi" mientras levantaba sus brazos en señal del abrazo que le quería dar.

Un hombre se encontraba con el alma rota. Nunca había estado preparado para una situación como esta.

El atardecer de aquel día, reflejaba perfectamente como un padre no quería, no podía dejar ir a su hija querida.

El hombre se agacho para estar a la altura de su hija. En cuanto estuvo a punto de abrazarla, la niña cambio de forma rápida su postura.

Su pequeño brazo izquierdo había quedado al lado de su pierna, mientras el derecho estaba dirigido a su cabeza, en forma de saludo.

"Nos volveremos a ver pronto, sargento" dijo con determinación en su mirada gris e inocente, mas con una sonrisa en los labios.

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, eso termino destruyendo el corazón de un hombre.

De forma rápida, un padre se encontraba abrazando a su hija, abrazándola con las fuerzas de nunca más volverla a dejarla ir.

"Cuídate mi amor" dijo de forma dulce, mientras hacia su mejor esfuerzo por no dejar caer un par de cristales que se habían formado al final de sus ojos grises.

De pronto, la mirada fría e indiferente de un hombre, había cambiado de forma drástica, a la tierna mirada de un padre amoroso.

_El mundo es cruel, pero también muy hermoso_ reflexionaba una mujer, mientras intentaba recordar los bellos ojos oscuros de su amado hijo.

Se pudo escuchar como alguien había tocado la puerta, "Mikasa, ¿Estas lista?" preguntó el amigo rubio de la mujer.

Ella solo asintió.

Antes de salir, Mikasa decidió tomar un vistazo ante la vestimenta que traía puesta.

Sus ojos negros estaban siendo adornados con un delineador negro bastante grueso. Debajo de su mirada se encontraban unas pequeñas decoraciones, las cuales parecían pequeñas estrellas.

Sus labios estaban siendo cubiertos por una ligera capa de rosa carmesí. Este le daba un toque dulce, y tentador a aquellos labios.

En su cuello traía un pequeño collar. Este era muy simple, ya que era únicamente un pedazo de metal atado a una vieja cuerda. Mas lo importante no era ni el metal ni la cuerda, si no lo que el metal guardaba.

Una parte de su traje le cubría solamente la parte de sus pechos, parecía estilo sostén. Esta era verde esmeralda, tenía pequeños pedazos de piedras, que le daban un toque llamativo.

Ese traje dejaba ver su físico por completo. Podías ver lo bien que le habían caído los años a aquella mujer.

Todo el vientre de Mikasa se encontraba completamente expuesto. Sin embargo, su piel blanca estaba siendo adornada con pinturas de serpientes hambrientas. Este toque le daba una imagen algo peligrosa.

Sin embargo, esas serpientes no cubrían solamente su vientre, sino también sus brazos y sus piernas. Al parecer era una regla de aquel lugar, que todas sus bailarinas tenían que salir con esas serpientes pintadas en su cuerpo.

Mikasa tenía una falda que le cubría sus piernas, más al mismo tiempo, las exponía por completo. Un pequeño pedazo de tela cubría su parte más íntima, y el resto de la falda, estaba compuesta de una tela verde esmeralda transparente. Esto hacia que las largas y esbeltas piernas de Mikasa fueran expuestas por completo.

Cualquier hombre habría encontrado a aquella mujer tanto hermosa, como tentadora. Sin embargo, había un pequeño detalle que no dejaba apreciar la belleza de la ojinegra. La mirada de Mikasa era la misma de una bestia, simplemente podías observar como estaba dispuesta a matar a cualquiera en cualquier momento.

"Malditos" dijo en un susurro. A la joven le daba asco pensar que tendría que bailar para una bola de puercos. Sin embargo, tenía que hacerlo, no le quedaba otra opción.

"¿Mikasa?" volvió a llamar Armin, ya que su amiga seguía sin salir.

"Disculpa, ya voy" respondió esta.

Rápidamente Mikasa se iba poniendo el velo que la cubriría aquella noche. Era un velo delicado, de color verde esmeralda como el traje que poseía. Después de esto se acomodó la peluca de rizos rubios que tendría que poseer aquella noche. _Entre más distinta este, mejor, _reflexiono la ojinegra antes de salir.

Erwin solo miraba la cara da aburrido que traía su amigo, _¡Levi!_ Pensó antes de darle un codazo.

El hombre respondió con un "Ouch" ya que su amigo le había golpeado algo fuerte.

Tenían que ser lo más amables con aquellos señores, y la expresión de Levi, no era precisamente una muy amable.

"¿Pasa algo señores?"

"No, nada" respondió de forma rápida Levi.

Erwin y Levi se encontraban reunidos con unos coroneles sudamericanos. Estos habían acordado en unir fuerzas con Francia. Sin embargo, hace unos días Levi alcanzo a escuchar una extraña conversación entre uno de aquellos hombres y un alemán. Se creía que estos hombres eran infiltrados de la Alemania nazi.

Después de informar a sus superiores de aquella extraña escena, estos solo respondieron que Levi y Erwin tenían que seguir con el trato acordado. Estos estarían siendo infiltrados también.

Así, que tanto Erwin como Levi tuvieron que ir en barco hasta África del sur para reunirse con aquellos coroneles, que por cierto, eran musulmanes, así que el Erwin y Levi tuvieron que aprender sobre qué hacer para no ofender sus creencias.

Los hombres acababan de llegar a un lugar estilo bar. Se encontraban ellos solos, mas unos soldados sudamericanos, que cuidaban la seguridad del lugar.

"Qué lindo lugar" intento ser amable Erwin al apreciar el bar en el que acababan de entrar.

Pero el lugar no era muy lindo que digamos. Aquel lugar estilo bar, estaba algo sucio y con humo de cigarro en todo el aire. Realmente costaba algo de trabajo respirar.

El rubio empezó a mirar el piso, _asesinos,_ llego a la conclusión al ver toda la sangre que se encontraba en ciertas partes del lugar. Ni siquiera se habían preocupado de limpiar eso.

Pero eso no era todo, había soldados tirados, y no parecían estar respirando.

Botellas de alcohol, vasos rotos, y prendas de mujeres se encontraban también en aquel lugar.

Erwin se empezó a cuestionar, porque los coroneles los había traído a un lugar, tan bajo.

_Están tramando algo, _llego a la conclusión, mientras se aseguraba tener sus armas a la mano.

Uno de los coroneles ofreció una gran sonrisa al cumplido del rubio, "Y se va a poner mucho mejor" respondió.

_Que están tramando,_ pensó Levi.

El hombre de cabellera oscura volteo a ver a su amigo rubio, pero este se encontraba con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

"¿Eh?" Levi no entendía porque su amigo parecía colegiado.

Sin embargo, no tardo en comprender.

Música de tambores había comenzado, y bailarinas musulmanas habían llegado.

El sargento se sorprendió ante las mujeres que venían. En efecto eran muy bellas, especialmente de cuerpo, ya que era lo único que se podía apreciar de ellas.

_Prostitutas_, entendió Levi de pronto, ya que sabía que la mujer musulmana promedio solo podía bailar de aquella forma ante su marido.

"¿Les gusta una señores? Porque si quieren, se la podemos regalar. Un pequeño detalle de nuestra parte"

"¿Disculpe?' dijeron los dos hombres al mismo tiempo.

Sin embargo, no tardaron en comprender la oferta de los coroneles. Las mujeres eran bellas, muy bellas, eso nadie lo podía negar.

"Disculpe señor, estoy casado"

"Yo también"

Los coroneles solo rieron de forma burlona ante la respuesta de los franceses.

_Imbéciles, ¿Quién rayos quisiera a una mujer tan usada? _Pensó Levi, mientras después empezaba a recordar a la hermosa esposa que había dejado en Francia.

"Pues si me disculpan señores, aquella rubiecita me está llamando" anuncio el coronel Mkandla mientras se acercaba a cierta bailarina de traje verde esmeralda.

"Pase" Levi fue el primero en responder al anuncio del coronel.

_Mierda, _pensó Mikasa al ver como aquel hombre se iba acercando a ella.

"Que mujer tan bella" sonrió de forma lujuriosa el coronel mientras interrumpía el baile de ella.

Mikasa no respondió nada, solamente intentaba librarse del agarre de aquel hombre.

Erwin y Levi habían decidido empezar la conversación sobre la "información" que los coroneles querían intercambiar.

"Oh vamos, podemos hablar de trabajo después" respondió el coronel Swanepoel.

_Se están haciendo los difíciles. _

"Disculpe coronel Erwin, pero veo a una morena haciéndole ojitos" respondió el mismo Coronel, quería posponer la charla lo más tarde posible.

Erwin volteo a ver a la morena, justo después de que Levi le devolviera el codazo que este le había dado hace un rato.

"Hanji" le dijo en un susurro, _cuando Hanji se entere, te arrancara la cabeza Erwin, _pensó Levi.

"Señor, por favor" había al fin hablado Mikasa, haría todo lo posible por no irse con aquel hombre.

De pronto, el pequeño choque entre una mano y una mejilla se hizo presente. El labio de una mujer estaba sangrando.

"No seas grosera"

Mikasa sintió como el corazón se le había parado, sentía rabia porque no podía defenderse de aquel hombre, o al menos, todavía no.

El hombre le tomo de la mano mientras la iba llevando a un lugar afuera de aquel lugar.

Mikasa, con todo el miedo que estaba presenciando, se soltó del agarre del coronel con la meta de salir corriendo.

Pero no pudo…

El hombre la volvió a agarrar, solo que ahora de las caderas, mientras la iba jalando contra él.

El movimiento fue tan brusco, que la parte del traje que cubría los pechos de la joven, se había roto, haciendo que tuviera la espalda completamente desnuda.

En vez que el coronel la volviera a golpear, este la beso de forma salvaje. El contacto entre sus dos cuerpos, era lo único que mantenía aquella prenda cubriendo los pechos de la joven.

Aunque obviamente, esta no duro.

Aquel hombre estaba besando de forma posesiva y violenta a Mikasa, mientras esta estaba desnuda de la cintura para arriba.

De pronto, una mirada gris había notado unos rizos en medio de todo este humo, sangre y alcohol.

¿Por qué le habrá llamado la atención?

Levi de pronto puso su mirada gris en aquella escena. Sin embargo, justo cuando pudo ver lo que estaba pasando (ya que el humo no lo dejaba ver) vio como aquella bailarina se apartaba del coronel, mientras le daba un gran golpe.

No una cachetada, sino un bueno golpe.

Rápidamente Mikasa agarro la parte de su traje para cubrirse sus pechos desnudos.

Levi veía como sus ojos negros tenían pequeños cristales de miedo,

Veía como su piel era blanca y tierna,

Veía como esa mujer estaba siendo adornada con telas de color esmeralda.

De pronto, una mirada gris y una oscura se encontraron.

Aunque en realidad,

Fueron unas almas.


	2. El recuerdo tiene corazón propio

Diez años.

Habían pasado diez años desde aquel día. Diez años desde aquel atardecer. Diez años desde aquella verdad. Mikasa nunca hubiera creído poder regresar a él después de tanto tiempo.

Pero al parecer, la mujer de cabellera oscura todavía tenía el recuerdo de unos ojos grises. Le gustara o no, lo admitiera o no, ella seguía preocupándose por aquel hombre con la misma intensidad de hace una década, y tal vez, siempre lo haga.

El aire de aquel lugar la ahogaba. La mujer podía sentir como los latidos de su corazón se hacían cada vez más fuertes. Sentía como sus manos estaban más frías que nunca.

"Tranquila madre" la cálida voz de su hijo se hizo presente en los oídos de la mujer, mientras este se sentaba al lado suyo. El joven de mirada negra intentaba hacer que su madre comiera aunque sea un poco de fruta, ya que desde que habían llegado, la mujer no había querido comer nada.

"Estoy bien hijo" respondió, más su par de ojos negros, decían todo lo contrario.

"Madre, por favor..."

"Ve con tu tío Eren mi amor, esta con la familia de Larissa, de paso le haces compañía a ella"

"No la puedo dejar así, ¿Quiere que le llame a Aram?"

Mikasa solamente movió su cabeza de izquierda a derecha en señal de protesta.

Su hijo al darse cuenta que lo que necesitaba su madre en esos momentos era tiempo a solas, decidió hacerle caso he ir con su tío Eren, que en efecto, se encontraba con la familia de Larissa.

Sin embargo, antes de irse, agrego, "Por favor, cualquier cosa que necesite, avíseme" al joven le preocupaba que sentimientos pudieran surgir de su madre en aquella situación. Después de esto, el joven le dio un beso en su oscura cabellera.

"Si" respondió en un susurro Mikasa.

"Y madre... no se torture" termino su hijo para ahora ya dirigirse con su tío.

Un frío envolvió el cuerpo de la mujer.

_Torture_, Mikasa sabía muy bien a lo que se refería su hijo. Sin embargo, ya no podía, desde que llegó a aquel lugar, había intentado hacer lo mejor posible para olvidar el recuerdo, para olvidar las lágrimas que la marcaron hace diez años.

Aquel frío, poco a poco estaba comenzando el recorrido de la memoria de una mujer. Un recorrido que había estado inhabitado por diez años.

_Siempre lo molestaba con lo amargado que era._

_Me acuerdo la primera vez que lo vi a los ojos, sentí uno de los peores escalofríos de mi vida. En definitiva, su mirada..._

Más y más cristales se hacían presentes en unos ojos negros, pero sobre todo, esos cristales se hacían cada vez más pesados.

El olvido, el 'qué tal si...', el 'si hubiera...', el 'tal vez...', el '¿Porque?', pero sobretodo, el recuerdo causaba dolor.

Pero ahora, el recuerdo tiene corazón propio.

_Levi... _

Una pequeña lágrima salió del alma de la mujer, una lágrima que recordaba haberla derramado hace algún tiempo.

Una voz ronca acababa de decir 'Angel mío' en el recuerdo de la mujer. No importa los años, no importa la distancia, no importa los problemas, no importa las circunstancias...

"Esas palabras son parte de mi"

_¿Todavía te acuerdas?_

Ese fue el último pensamiento propio de Mikasa, ya que después de este, la historia de un sargento amargado y una bailarina peleonera, había regresado a su corazón después de diez años de olvido.

**Capítulo 1**

**-El recuerdo tiene corazón propio-**

"Anthony, ¡Apúrate que llegaremos tarde!" gritaba una mujer a su hijo de siete años, ya que este seguía sin salir del baño.

"¡Ya voy!"

"Mikasa ¿Dónde está mi suéter?"

"Está sobre las cajas de ropa Eren"

"Ahhh si, ya lo vi"

Era una mañana de otoño en parís, Francia, y como en todas las mañanas, la escena de cierta familia era la misma.

Una madre intentando mantener el orden de su casa.

Un tío y hermano hacia lo mejor posible para educar y ayudar a su familia.

Y un niño travieso, el cual hacia y se entretenía con cosas que no debía.

"¡ANTHONY WILLIAM ACKERMAN, SI NO SALES EN ESTE MOMENTO...!"

De pronto, el pequeño niño de cabellera y mirada negra, salió a toda prisa, "Ya ya ya, no te enojes mami"

_Me vas a volver loca _pensó Mikasa, mientras acercaba una de sus manos a su frente.

Eren estrecho su mano derecha a su sobrino "¿Listo Anthony?" pregunto.

"Si, solamente voy por mis cosas"

_¿Cosas?_

La pequeña criatura de siete años había llegado de pronto arrastrando una mochila casi el doble de su tamaño, más otras dos cajas en sus manos.

Anthony acomodo sus cosas, y le aviso a su tío que ya estaba listo.

"Ya tío Eren"

Eren solamente se quedó observando todas las cosas que llevaba su sobrino.

"Anthony, ¿Para qué es todo eso?" preguntó Mikasa. Su hijo tenía bastante fama de travieso en la escuela, y con aquella mochila y cajas, la madre sentía que el niño tramaba algo.

"Es para un proyecto"

"¿Sobre qué?"

"Sobre cómo el gobierno intenta controlar nuestras mentes mediante la venta de revistas para adultos"

"..."

Un castaño estaba haciendo su mayor esfuerzo para no reírse ante lo dicho por el niño. En definitiva, su sobrino era un niño especial, entendía, aprendía, investigaba y hacia hipótesis de temas de que ningún niño entendía, y a veces, hasta adultos.

Sin embargo, por otra parte, Mikasa estaba sumamente lejos ante el sentimiento de risa, "¿¡Y se puede saber de dónde aprendiste lo que son revistas para adultos!?"

Anthony era un niño inteligente, pero después de todo, seguía siendo un niño.

_Oops..._ "Umm, umm" el niño ya no sabía ni que decir para librarse de la regañada que su madre estaba a punto de darle, "¡El tío Eren me las enseño!"

Y como siempre, el pobre tío Eren era el cual terminaba siendo la víctima de aquel niño.

"¿¡QUE!? ¡No! ¡No es cierto!"

"Tío... si dices mentiras te va a crecer la nariz como a pinocho" le regaño el niño.

"Anthony..."

Mikasa tomo un gran suspiro. En situaciones normales hubiera hecho una de dos cosas, o jalarle las orejas a su hermano y sobrino, o reírse al ver como su hermano siempre terminaba siendo la víctima de las travesuras de un niño pequeño. Sin embargo, ese día la joven tenía demasiadas preocupaciones en la cabeza.

Pero antes de las preocupaciones que agobiaban a la joven madre, estaba una celebración familiar. Esa noche, se cumplía el quinto aniversario desde que Eren, Mikasa y Anthony habían llegado a Francia. Por este hecho, Mikasa dejo pasar el comentario de su hijo.

"Bueno, bueno" dijo la madre mientras separaba a su hermano e hijo, "Mucha plática. Anthony, vas a llegar tarde a la escuela y ahora tu tío y yo llegaremos tarde al trabajo"

"Pero mama..."

"Nada de peros" Mikasa había empezado a sacar los libros, lápices y cuadernos que su hijo ocupaba para la escuela de la enorme mochila.

"Bueno, ahora si ya váyanse que si no, no llegan" decía la madre mientras el castaño, el niño, y ella habían salido de su pequeña casa, o más bien, habitación.

En cuanto Mikasa cerró la puerta de su casa con llave, esta se puso de rodillas para poder estar a la estatura de su hijo, "Pórtate bien, hazle caso a tus maestros, y no hagas travesuras" un beso interrumpió el típico sermón de la madre, "Te amo" finalizo.

"Yo también mami" respondió el niño mientras le regresaba el beso a su madre.

"Y tu..." ahora la joven se estaba dirigiendo a su hermano castaño, "Por favor Eren, no te metas en problemas"

El castaño algo fastidiado respondió, "Mikasa, ¿Se te olvida quien es el niño y quien es el hombre?"

"¡Ya se mami! El tío Eren ya es grande, al menos deja que vaya a su trabajo sólito sin mi supervisión"

Mikasa solamente soltó una risa ante el comentario de su hijo.

"¡Anthony!"

"¿Que...?"

La relación entre Eren y su pequeño sobrino parecía más como la rivalidad que tenían unos hermanos. Sin embargo, en esta relación, el pequeño Anthony era el hermano mayor que se la pasaba haciéndole travesuras al castaño.

Eren solamente suspiro, "Bueno, ahora si ya nos vamos"

"Adiós" se iba despidiendo Mikasa de su familia mientras se dirigía a su trabajo.

Ese día, el 3 de septiembre del año 1939 se cumplían exactamente 5 años desde que Eren y Mikasa habían llegado a Francia para escapar de la Alemania nazi.

_¿Cuántas cosas han pasado estos últimos años? _Empezaba a reflexionar la joven mientras veía a un par de gaviotas volar en dirección hacia su trabajo.

_Gracias a Eren es que pude sobrevivir, y gracias a mi hijo es que he podido continuar._

De pronto, la música de unos tambores empezaba a sonar. Aquella era la señal que el trabajo de la madre estaba cerca.

_Cri de cœur, siempre me ha gustado el nombre._

Mikasa había llegado en poco tiempo al restaurante que se había hecho como su segundo hogar en los pasados cinco años.

Después de que Eren, Mikasa, y un pequeño Antohny habían podido llegar al fin a Francia después de muchos intentos, estos se encontraban sin dinero alguno. Aparte de esto, Anthony había estado teniendo una infección en su garganta que hacía que el niño tuviera temperatura muy alta.

Pasaron los días, y ni Eren ni Mikasa habían podido conseguir trabajo, y para su mala fortuna, Anthony estaba cada vez peor.

Sin embargo, esta pequeña enfermedad de Anthony término por darles trabajo y un hogar a la familia.

_La vida realmente es bastante irónica..._

A pesar de que Mikasa seguía siendo una mujer joven, las cosas que le han tocado vivir la hizo madurar mucho más rápido.

El frío de aquella noche se había vuelto a hacer presente en una piel blanca.

_"Eren... ¡Eren!"_

_"¡SE ATREVEN A TOCAR A MI HERMANA Y LES JURO QUE LOS MATO"_

_"¿¡Anthony!? Donde... ¿¡DONDE ESTA MI HIJO!?"_

En definitiva, aquella noche fue uno de los peores momentos que la bailarina haya vivido en toda su vida.

_Sin embargo... también fue el comienzo de una vida mejor._

Unos ojos intentaban procesar, y sobre todo calmar aquellas emociones recordadas.

_Cinco años... Eren, Anthony y yo veníamos de Alemania. En ese tiempo teníamos dieciocho y Anthony apenas dos años. _

"¡MIKASA DONDE RAYOS HAZ ESTADO!" el grito de una mujer morena acababa de sacar de sus pensamientos a la joven.

Mikasa dio un pequeño salto al escuchar a la mujer, "Me atrace un poco por Anthony y..."

"¡Anthony! ¿Como esta la criatura?"

"Igual de travieso, pero todavía siendo el niño más hermoso del mundo" pronuncio la joven madre con una sonrisa en los labios.

De pronto, un traje color carmesí se le había sido aventada a la joven, "Mucha habladeria por el día de hoy, ¡Rápido! ¡Tu público de espera!"

_¿Público? Pervertidos querrás decir... _pensó Mikasa mientras soltaba un pequeño suspiro. La danza le apasionaba el alma de la joven, eso no era ningún secreto. Sin embargo, tener que soportar la mirada de cincuentones pervertidos no era precisamente de su agrado.

"Oye, espera Musta'eenah, ¿Donde están todos los demás?" pregunto Mikasa al ver como ella era, y el par de hermanos, eran los únicos empleados en esos momentos.

"¡Larga historia! ¡Luego te cuento el chisme! ¡Ahora sal y mueve esas caderas mujer!"

_Nunca cambiara..._

"¡MIKASA!" se escucharon de pronto los gritos de un hombre.

_Ya empezamos... "_¿Que pasa Saqib?"

Los gritos del hermano de Musta'eenah casi siempre significaban que un nuevo cliente había pedido un baile privado con Mikasa, o que Anthony se había vuelto a meter en problemas.

Sin embargo...

"¡Rápido! Las dos tienen que venir. Están dando una transmisión de radio sobre el ataque de Alemania a Polonia"

"¿Y a nosotros que nos importa los problemas de otros países?"

"¡Nos importa porque este país está involucrado!"

_No... _fue lo último que pensó Mikasa, antes de salir corriendo para escuchar la transmisión de radio de que tanto hablaba Saqib.

Tanto ella, como Musta'eenah, habían entendido a lo que el señor de tez morena estaba intentando decir.

"¡Anthony! ¿Qué rayos estas haciendo? ¡Se supone que debes estar en la escuela!" grito Eren al ver a su sobrino venir corriendo hacia el.

El niño no respondió, solamente empezaron a caer pequeñas lágrimas de su inocente mirada.

"Anthony..." ahora si que Eren se encontraba bastante preocupado. Su sobrino no era de los niños que lloraban fácilmente, ni mucho menos de los miedosos.

El castaño se agachó para poder estar a la altura de su sobrino.

"Haber dime que pasa"

Eren podía ver como el niño intentaba decirle algo, pero este no tenia las fortalezas para hacerlo.

"Anthony..." intentaba darle ánimos a su sobrino.

"¡Tío Eren! ¡Tío Eren! ¿Es cierto lo que dicen?"

El castaño había visto cómo su sobrino venia corriendo a toda velocidad, y como tenía su carita llena de preocupación. "¿Que es lo que dicen?"

"Que Francia le ha declarado la guerra a Alemania"

_¿¡QUE?!_ Eren acababa de sentir como si un balde de agua fría acabará de caer sobre el.

_La guerra... nos volvió a alcanzar._

"Tío..." decía entre sollozos el niño. Si de por sí ya venía asustado, el ver como su tío palidecio al escuchar la noticia, solo hizo que el terror de Anthony aumentara.

Eren no tardo en darse cuenta de su error.

"Haber, haber Anthony, ¿Y tu como sabes eso?"

"Dieron una transmisión de radio y mi maestra empezó a llorar. Vino la directora y nos dio el día libre"

"..." Eren seguía sin creer lo que Anthony le acababa de decir.

"Vamos... vamos a morir tío" las pequeñas manos del niño empezaron a temblar, mientras sus ojos iban soltando cada vez más lágrimas.

Anthony todavía tenia memorias muy vagas sobre lo que su tío, su mama y el tuvieron que vivir para poder llegar a Francia. Para poder llegar al lugar donde creían ya poder estar seguros, pero al parecer, se habían equivocado. La guerra los acababa de alcanzar, de nuevo.

"¡Mira Anthony! Hay un panadero enfrente de nosotros, ¿Quieres que te compre un panesito?"

Un niño de siete años no debería de estarse preocupando sobre asuntos de guerra. Eren no quería que su sobrino viviera las cosas que el y Mikasa habían tenido que pasar hace algunos años.

"Pero tío... la guerra..."

"No se tu, pero para mi, una panesito con azúcar suena como algo mucho más divertido que asuntos de guerras feas" había dicho Eren a Anthony, antes de que este agarrar a su sobrino para ponerlo sobre sus hombros.

El niño había dejado de llorar, _en definitiva el truco de los panes siempre funciono_, pensó el castaño.

"¡La mia con doble azúcar!"

"¿Disculpa?"

"¡Por favor!"

Eren le dirigió una dulce sonrisa a su sobrino, para que después se fueran dirigiendo a la panadería.

Por otro lado, en el Cri de cœur_,_las cosas no se iban a solucionar con unos simples panes.

"¡Todos fuera! ¡Hoy cerramos temprano!" empezó a gritar Musta'eenah a todos los presentes. Ninguno puso objeción alguna, ya que la noticia que acababan de escuchar, dejo a todo de un pésimo humor.

Saqib se encontraba sentado, con su cabeza acostada en la mesa y sus manos cubriendo su cabello.

"Hermano..." intentaba dirigirse Musta'eenah hacia el.

Pero Saqib no respondía.

_"Francia le acaba de declarar la guerra a Alemania" _Mikasa empezaba a recordar las palabras dichas hace unos momentos en aquella transmisión de radio. Esas nueve palabras, tuvieron el efecto de pararle el corazón a miles de personas.

"Ya valimos mierda" pudo al fin hablar Saqib.

"Saqib..."

"¡Todos vamos a morir! ¡QUE ACASO LA GUERRA NO PUEDE PARAR DE UNA MALDITA VEZ POR TODAS!"

Musta'eenah y Saqib, al igual que Eren y Mikasa, habían venido a Francia con la esperanza de tener una mejor vida. A este par de hermanos también les había tocado vivir los horrores de la guerra en su tierra natal.

"¡SAQIB BASTA! Escucha hermano, yo también estoy asustada, ¡Toda Francia esta asustada! Lo que tenemos que hacer en este momento es..."

"Largarnos"

"¿Que?"

"Musta'eenah tu y yo nos largamos de este país mañana mismo"

_Largarnos, _Saqib le acababa de dar una idea a Mikasa sin querer.

"Saqib, Musta'eenah, tengo que ir con mi hermano e hijo. Por favor, cualquier decisión que tomen avísenme. Ustedes saben que para mi son mi familia"

"Ve y cuidate hija mia"

"No te preocupes Mikasa, cualquier cosa te llamamos"

La joven salío corriendo del lugar, dejando a un par de hermanos discutiendo sobre su futuro, para ahora dirigirse con su hermano e hijo.

_Irnos. Tal vez, no es una mala idea. Eren, Anthony y yo podríamos ir a otro país, o otro continente. No se, no conozco muchos lugares, pero estoy segura que debe de haber un lugar donde podamos estar seguros. _

La joven madre estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que sea por su familia. Si irse a otro continente, les aseguraba seguridad, lo haría sin pensarlo dos veces.

Mikasa no tardo en llegar a su hogar, en pocos minutos se encontraba ya en el.

Eren, Mikasa y Anthony vivían en un barrios bastante pobre. Su hogar era la habitación de una enorme y vieja casa la cual pagaban gracias al trabajo de Eren.

La habitación, la cual era todo su hogar, era sumamente pequeña. Todo se dividía en tres partes. La cocina, la cual solo tenia una pequeñita estufa de gas y unas cajas donde guardaban sus alimentos. La sala, donde realmente solo tenían muchas cobijas dobladas, las cuales hacían en el día sus sofás, para hacerlas de cama en la noche. La ropa de la pequeña familia se encontraba guardada también en cajas. Y para finalizar, el baño. Aquel baño era algo extraño, ya que era demasiado chiquito para ser considerado otra 'habitación' más tenia el suficiente espacio para saber que era algo aparte de esa habitación, que era el hogar de la pequeña familia.

Sin embargo, algo que siempre le gusto a la joven madre de aquel lugar, era que tenia una pequeña chimenea. Aquella chimenea era la responsable de darle calor a la familia en las grandes nevadas de invierno.

La casa era muy pobre, y no muy bonita, pero algo que jamás le faltó, fue el amor de una familia unida.

Mikasa al entrar, vio como eren se encontraba enfrente de la fogata con una cobija cubriéndolo a el, y a un dormido Anthony.

El sonido de la puerta hizo que Eren volteara, para ver que su hermana había llegado.

_Llego temprano, _Eren entendia perfectamente por la cual su hermana había regresado del trabajo.

Mikasa había empezado a hablar en susurro, ya que no quería despertar a su hijo. Su insinto de madre le había dicho que Anthony había estado llorando.

"Dejame acuesto bien a Anthony y ahorita hablamos" anuncio Mikasa.

"Está bien, mientras hare un poco de chocolate"

Mikasa asintió en forma de agradecimiento.

Cuidadosamente había agarrado a su hijo para moverlo al otro extremo de la sala. Si llegaba a despertar, no quería que oyera la conversion entre su madre y su tío.

Poco a poco lo empezó a cobijar, mientras doblaba otra cobija para ponérsela debajo de su pequeña cabeza, en forma de almohada.

El niño se encontraba más dormido que nada. Mikasa agradeció al cielo ya que eso significaba que ella y Eren podrían hablar mejor.

Después de terminar de cobijar a Anthony, Mikasa le plantó un dulce beso en su blanca frente. Aquella acción hizo que la joven se diera cuenta lo hinchado que tenia sus ojos su hijos.

_En verdad estaba llorando, _reflexionó antes de irse con Eren.

El castaño la estaba esperando sentado en el piso, con dos tazas de chocolate caliente.

"Gracias" dijo Mikasa después que Eren le diera la taza.

"Creo que ya se porque saliste temprano del trabajo" Eren había empezado la conversación.

"Escuche la transmisión con Saqib y Musta'eenah"

"A ellos también les cayó dura la noticia, ¿Verdad?"

La joven suspiro, para después mover su cabeza de arriba hacia abajo en señal de afirmación.

"Saqib empezó a perder el control, y pues, empezó a decir cosas"

"¿Como?"

"Como algo que tu y yo deberíamos de considerar"

Eren se quedó en silencio, estaba algo nervioso sobre que diría su hermana.

"Eren..."

"¿Si?"

"Nos tenemos que ir de Francia"

El corazón de un castaño se paso por completo.

"No..." fue lo único que pudo responder.

Mikasa sabia que esa sería su respuesta, "Eren, es la única opción..."

"... la única opción hacia una muerte segura. Mikasa, no tenemos ni en que caernos muertos. Si nos vamos, lo haríamos bajo las mismas circunstancias de cuando dejamos Alemania. Fue un milagro que llegáramos a este país los tres vivos"

El castaño tenia razón, la joven no podía negarlo. Llegar a este país fue tan difícil, como doloroso, como milagroso.

"¿Entonces que propones?"

"No se. Lo único que se, es que tenemos que permanecer los tres juntos, no importa que"

Mikasa asintió ante el comentario de su hermano, para que después, pequeños cristales salieran de sus ojos negros.

La señal de la guerra, traían recuerdos demasiado dolorosos al corazón de la mujer. Eren entendía esos recuerdos, ya que el también tuvo la desgracia de vivirlos. De pronto el castaño se acerco a su hermana para abrazarla y decirle "todo estará bien, lo prometo"

_Perdoanme Mikasa, _pensó el castaño ya que le había mentido a su familia. Eren sabia lo que tenia, lo que iba a hacer. Lo haría a pesar de que su hermana se negara.

El ambiente era tenso en aquella oficina,

A pesar que el sol brillaba como cada mañana,

Ya no podías sentir el calor que brindaba.

_El infierno acaba de comenzar_, pensaba un hombre de estatura alta.

"¿Erwin?" un joven de cabellera oscura acababa de sacar de sus pensamientos al rubio.

El hombre solamente volteo a dirección del dueño de aquella voz. Pudo ver como su amigo le ofrecía un cigarrillo,

"Gracias" respondió mientras aceptaba la oferta.

Los años de amistad que compartían aquellos hombres, eran los suficientes para que uno pudiera comprender la preocupación del otro. Sin embargo, mientras uno demostraba sus sentimientos ante la situación actual de su país, mediante sus rasgos faciales, otro simplemente tenía su mirada habitual de aburrimiento e indiferencia, aunque ahora, con sus ojos grises y fríos enfocados hacia el olvido.

Una ráfaga de viento había entrado, para hacerles recordar a aquellos hombres, que para bien o para mal, estaban vivos. Esa ráfaga de viento era un recordatorio que todo esto era real, que esta era su realidad.

"Ganaremos" el rubio termino rompiendo el silencio.

Ganaremos, un hombre de estatura baja soltó una diminuta sonrisa, algo demasiado extraño e inusual de él.

"¿Realmente alguien gana?" cuestiono al rubio.

"Si, y Francia ganará Levi, tenemos que"

"Nadie nunca gana en una guerra Erwin. Ya deberías de saber eso"

Los dos hombres habían sido informados el día anterior sobre la noticia al público de que Francia le acababa de declarar la guerra a Alemania.

Hace unos años, los hombres se habían jurado a ellos mismo que nunca más volverían a presenciar la sangre que derramaba la guerra.

Pero para su ironía, ahora eran unos que decidían cuanta sangre derramar.

"¿Que harás con Larissa?" pregunto el rubio a su amigo, mientras se servía una copa de ron.

"¿Que quieres decir?"

"No la dejaras quedarse aquí, te conozco. Por mi parte, lo más seguro es que envíe a Harry y Eliza fuera de Europa"

Levi seguía fumando el cigarrillo que había prendido hace unos momentos, "Todavía no se. En cuanto llegue a la casa lo discutire con Petra"

"Y hablando de Petra, ¿Como esta?"

"Muy bien gracias al cielo"

"¿Y Larissa?"

"Cada día se parece más a su madre. Si no tuviera los ojos grises, pudiera jurar que es la reencarnación de Petra" dijo Levi con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

"Si, siempre a sido una niña dulce y tierna. Si no tuviera el color de tus ojos, juraría que no eres el padre"

"Tskk..."

Erwin río ante la respuesta de su amigo. En definitiva, su hija era su punto débil, y su mayor alegría.

"No quiero separarme de Larissa, pero tampoco quiero que viva esta estúpida guerra"

Erwin se encontraba callado, más Levi sabía que lo estaba escuchando.

"Cuando nació, jure que no viviría lo que tuve que vivir de niño..."

Levi recibió una palmada por parte de su amigo, señal de que este lo comprendía, ya que Erwin también era padre, sabia perfectamente lo que era el temor de hacer sufrir un hijo.

La entrada de una castaña interrumpió la conmovedora escena.

"¡Levi!"

"¿Que pasa cuatro ojos?" respondió secamente el hombre al ver que Hanji era la que había entrado.

"Petra esta buscándote, esta bastante preocupada y creo que tiene que ver con la niña"

Levi salio corriendo de inmediato al enterarse que algo malo estaba pasando con su hija.

"¿Que paso Hanji?" pregunto de forma preocupada el rubio a la castaña.

"Realmente no se. Petra llego hacia mi oficina casi llorando preguntando donde estaba Levi"

Erwin dio un pequeño suspiro, "Espero que no sea nada malo"

"Ni yo..."

"Bueno, tengo una reunión en diez minutos. Cualquier cosa avisame" dijo Erwin para después darle un rápido beso en los labios de su esposa.

"Te amo" dijo la científica al rubio.

"Yo también. Y por cierto, en cuanto lleguemos a la casa, tenemos que hablar"

"Creo que ya se cual es el tema" fue lo último que dijo Hanji, ya que Erwin había salido de la habitación.

El instinto de la científica no le había fallado, ya que sabia que su esposo queria hablar sobre que harían con sus hijos, durante este tiempo de guerra.

Hanji tuvo el recuerdo de su niña Eliza, con cabellera rubia y ojos marrones, y después el recuerdo de su niño Harry, de cabellera café y ojos azules.

"El infierno regresa..." dijo Hanji antes de salir de la oficina de su marido.

_Continuara..._

**Gracias por leer :D**

**-A pesar que la historia serán los recuerdos de Mikasa, esta tendrá puntos de vista que ella no vivió (cómo la escena de Erwin y Levi) Así que no se perderán de NADA-**

**No les mentiré, esta será una historia algo difícil para mí**

**SIN EMBARGO... no la abandonaré, eso ténganlo por seguro c:**

**Los temas que tocaré en esta historia son unos que en lo personal me gustan mucho. Así que aunque me costará trabajo hacerla lo mejor posible, la hare y nunca la abandonaré :D**

**Ahora, respecto hacia este capítulo (ya que lo más seguro es que ya hayan asumido, hecho teorías, hipótesis etc.****..**** por el principio****)**

********Lo único que les digo (o más bien advierto), es que no se dejen llevar por las apariencias, y a veces, nada es lo que parece...********

**O.O**

**¡Nos vemos! :D**


End file.
